


Soif

by Nelja



Category: The Wardstone Chronicles - Joseph Delaney
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, No actual sex, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice est certaine que Tom l'aime, mais elle n'est pas sûre qu'il la désire, ou pas assez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soif

Cela devrait être si simple. Son amitié avec Tom est la meilleure part de sa vie. Plus ils grandissent, plus elle est certaine qu'elle l'aime, et plus elle est certaine qu'il l'aime.

Mais elle n'est pas certaine qu'il la désire, ou pas assez.

Alice aurait voulu épouser Tom. Mais ce ne sera pas possible. Qu'ils triomphent ou qu'ils soient vaincus, elle va mourir avant, et souffrir cruellement. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Un épouvanteur marié à une sorcière ? La pensée la ferait rire, si ce n'était pas elle.

Mais elle voudrait le _posséder_ avant de mourir.

Il est devenu fort, et plus grand qu'elle, et attirant. Elle voudrait lui enlever ses vêtements, le faire gémir en caressant la marque qu'elle a laissée sur sa peau. Elle voudrait que les mains de Tom explorent son visage et son corps, se perdent dans ses cheveux. Elle voudrait qu'il entre en elle, qu'il s'y perde. Elle voudrait l'agripper de ses ongles, s'accrocher à son dos, à ses cheveux, et ne jamais le laisser partir.

Mais elle n'est pas assez certaine de sa réponse pour le lui dire.

Cette soif la ronge-t-elle parce qu'elle est femme, ou parce qu'elle est sorcière ? Personne ne lui expliquera cela. Celles qu'elle a connues savaient les recettes des philtres d'amour, et prenaient ce qu'elles voulaient, sans demander. Alice ne comprend même pas cela. Cela ne compte pas, si l'envie n'est pas sincère.

Ce n'était pas vrai quand dans l'Obscur des démons sont venus avec sa forme, et elle savait, depuis le début, que si Tom était venu la sauver ce n'est pas à cela qu'il aurait pensé. Mais elle ne l'a pas dit tout de suite, elle a attendu qu'ils se retrouvent dans une position de faiblesse pour les tuer de ses mains. Ils l'avaient mérité.

Elle ne veut pas prendre son corps, elle veut qu'il le lui donne. C'est presque le contraire.

Elle ne peut demander à personne si ces envies viennent de l'Obscur. Pas à Grimalkin, certainement pas à Gregory, et Mab serait sans doute le pire choix. Lamia saurait, pense-t-elle, mais Lamia est morte.

Alors elle ne dit rien. Elle aime tant rester à ses côtés. La convoitise ne lui gache pas cela.

"Tu es à moi." dit-elle en souriant, lui caressant la joue.

Tom rougit, détourne le regard. "Je crois bien." dit-il.

Elle lui sourit, et c'est assez pour le moment, et elle n'a presque pas envie de dévorer ses lèvres.


End file.
